Amor en la Mafia
by Fan Tsunachan xD
Summary: Un azabache… sus hermosos ojos negros solo veían la venganza y el desprecio de aquel que destruyo su vida… junto con sus emociones. Una pelirrosa… sus relucientes ojos verdes solo veían las cosas hermosas y ningún problema pero… no todo era real. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Resumen Completo

_El Destino suele ser muy caprichoso pero lo que más le divierte es jugar con los sentimientos porque…_ _ **"la mente puede olvidar pero el corazón jamás**_ ** _olvida"_**

¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨

Un azabache… sus hermosos ojos negros solo veían la venganza y el desprecio de aquel que destruyo su vida… **_junto con sus emociones._**

Una pelirrosa… sus relucientes ojos verdes solo veían las cosas hermosas y ningún problema pero… **_no todo era real_** _._

¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨

Él tenía un solo propósito: _matar al sujeto que le causo tanto daño._

Nunca llego a pensar que le llegaría el amor y estaría dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de no verla sufrir pero…

 ** _"_** ** _El destino es caprichoso"_**

Lo daría todo pero… **_¿dejaría su venganza por ella?_**

¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨º¨

Ella un día despertó a la realidad y se enteró de cosas _que nunca debió de_ _saber…_

 ** _"_** ** _A destino le gusta jugar con los sentimientos"_**

Deberá tomar una decisión… **¿** ** _volver a dormir en la mentira?_** ó **_¿hacer algo_**

 ** _al respecto?_**


	2. CAP 1: LA TRAGEDIA, EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes. Yo solo** **los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

En la cuidad de Tokio aparentemente todo es paz y tranquilidad pero, la realidad es otra ya que esta controlada por dos grandes organizaciones del narcotráfico que aparentemente son unos famosos y reconocidos empresarios.

El imperio Uchiha es una gran aerolínea y por ella viajan las personas más famosas y ricas pero, también es una buena forma de ocultar el paso de sustancias y armas ilegales. El dueño de esta empresa y jefe de la organización es el gran Fugaku Uchiha.

La otra organización transporta gente armas y sustancias de contrabando y tapan sus actividades con los transportes marítimos de grandes cargas a diferentes partes del mundo. El encargado de todo ese movimiento es Kizashi Haruno.

Una mañana en la mansión Uchiha…

La esposa del "empresario" Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital por la visita anual que realiza su primogénito Itachi; en la residencia solo estaban Fugaku y su hijo pequeño Sasuke junto con un mayordomo.

De un momento a otro entraron muchas personas vestidas de negro y cubiertas de la cara. Fugaku escondió a su hijo, un niño de cabellos rebeldes color azabache y unos ojos negros pero que transmitían calidez, junto con el mayordomo en la habitación más alta y alejada de la entrada pero el niño por curiosidad salió y se escondió en el estudio de su padre sin que la persona que lo cuidaba se diera cuenta; mientras que su padre se encontraba tirado en el suelo y otra persona le apuntaba con un arma…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto un poco alterado Fugaku.

El encapuchado rio con malicia y respondió –Quiero verte muerto, así mi organización será la más poderosa del país-.

Al decir esas palabras el Uchiha mayor frunció el seño, ya sabia de quien se trataba y dijo muy molesto –Matándome no conseguirás nada, solo una eterna rivalidad- el encapuchado se acerco a él, se quito la mascara y observo detenidamente sus ojos –Eso esta por verse- le susurro, se levanto rápidamente y le disparo en la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente al mayor de los Uchiha.

Todos los intrusos terminando el acto se retiraron de la residencia, en ese momento Sasuke salió del estudio, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre y lo observo.

Aun estaba en shock ya que observo como lo mataban y quien había sido el culpable. Pasando su shock mental le surgieron varias lagrimas hasta que lloro amargamente al lado del gélido cadáver; lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo entre el llanto –Padre te prometo… que… vengare tu muerte… juro que… matare al culpable… matare a… Kizashi Haruno- co furia en su rostro continuo llorando hasta que llego el mayordomo y lo alejo de la escena del crimen. A partir de ese instante el niño alegre, educado y simpático desapareció dando paso al niño frio, amargado, sin expresión alguna y con una inmensa sed de venganza.

En otro lado, en una hermosa mansión, en el jardín para ser mas específicos, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados como la flor de cerezo y unos ojos verdes como el jade jugando con su nana… a lo lejos en la entrada trasera de la casa diviso a su querido padre; la niña corrió y lo abrazo…

-Papi me alegro que regresaras temprano- le dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas –Yo también mi pequeña princesita- correspondiendo el abrazo.

La pequeña se separo de su progenitor –Papi por favor vamos a jugar ¿sip?- con ojos de suplica –Claro mi princesita, mi querida Sakura-.

Tomo a su única hija en brazos y comenzó a jugar con ella olvidándose del incidente que había causado… el matar a su rival.

 **Hola… etto… este finc ya lo había publicado en pero… perdí la contraseña de esa cuenta y pues quería volverlo a publicar y ahora si terminarlo decentemente.**

 **Esta es una versión corregida ya que el original tenía ciertos factores erróneos (como el nombre del padre de Sakura) y me he encargado de corregirlos.**

 **Publicaré cada semana o cada que pueda.**

 **Este finc esta casi completo… solo falta el epílogo. Nunca pensé (mientras escribía este finc hace algunos ayeres) que el SasuSaku sería canon… pero ahora que ya es una realidad… agregare ciertas cosas… tal vez aparezca Boruto, Himawari e incluso puede salir Inojin, ¿quién sabe?**

 **Aun no tengo decidido como será el epílogo pero estoy segura que los sorprenderá xD**

 **Nos leemos el próximo cap y salu2 xD**


End file.
